rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tangled: The Series (TV Show)
Tangled: The Series, later retitled as Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure for its second season, is an animated television series based on the 2010 film ''Tangled''. It serves as the bridge between the film and its short, ''Tangled Ever After''. The series debuted with an extended pilot in March 10, 2017 with the main series premiering on March 24. Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi will reprise their respective roles as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) with composer Alan Menken and lyricist Glenn Slater also returning. Two more specials premiered in November 2017 and January 2018, respectively. The series is set to air 78 episodes over the course of three seasons. Plot Set between the events of the feature film and the start of the short film, ''Tangled Ever After'', the series unfolds as Rapunzel acquaints herself with her parents, her kingdom and the people of Corona. Her irrepressible nature and natural curiosity about the world drives her to the realization that there is so much more she needs to learn before she can truly accept her royal destiny. She boldly puts her crown and impending marriage on hold to seek out epic adventures, much to the dismay of the King who, after missing out on Rapunzel's youth, must accept that his daughter is now an independent young woman. Accompanying Rapunzel on her journey will be Eugene; the plucky chameleon sidekick, Pascal; the no-nonsense horse, Maximus; the Snuggly Duckling Pub Thugs; and newcomer Cassandra, a tough-as-nails handmaiden who becomes Rapunzel's confidant Characters Main *Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) is the Princess of Corona. She tries her best to become a good future queen, even though her naive ways get her into trouble. *Eugene Fitzherbert (Zachary Levi), whose previous alias is Flynn Rider, is a reformed thief and Rapunzel's boyfriend. He has a mutual dislike and mistrust for Cassandra but eventually warms up to her. In the Season 2 finale, Eugene discovers that he is the long-lost son of King Edmund and the Prince of the Dark Kingdom. *Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) is Rapunzel's best friend and a lady-in-waiting who is the adopted daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is a highly skilled warrior and dreams of one day becoming a royal guard herself. She has a strong dislike for Eugene, but eventually warms up to him. In Season 2, Cassandra joins Rapunzel on her journey to follow the path of the Black Rocks, but as the season gradually progresses, their friendship becomes increasingly strained and she ultimately turns against Rapunzel by stealing and fusing together with the Moonstone. Her actions, that are due to her learning that she is Gothel's daughter and that her own mother had left Cass all on her own after she kidnaped Rapunzel as a baby, Cassandra became the main antagonist of season 3. *Pascal and Maximus (Dee Bradley Baker) are a chameleon who is the pet and best friend of Rapunzel whose backstory is revealed in "Pascal's Story" and a white stallion with the nose of a bloodhound who is originally owned by the Captain of the Guards and later by Eugene. Recurring *King Frederic (Clancy Brown) is the king of Corona and overprotective father of Rapunzel. Since the night his only child was taken, he naturally fears and despises magic of any kind. *Queen Arianna (Julie Bowen) is the queen of Corona and Rapunzel's mother. She wants her daughter to follow her heart and do what she believes in. As an early coronation present, she had given Rapunzel a blank journal to fill its pages with her own adventures. *Corona Royal Guards are servants of King Frederic **Captain (M.C. Gainey) is the unnamed leader of the Royal Guards and Cassandra's adoptive father. **Pete (Sean Hayes) is a member of the Royal Guards **Stan (Diedrich Bader) is a member of the Royal Guards *Pub Thugs are a bunch of thugs that hang out at a pub and were befriended by Rapunzel and Eugene. **Hook Foot (Jeff Ross) is the hook-footed brother of Hook Hand. Hook Foot took the place of his brother who is on a world tour as a concert pianist. Hook Foot joins Rapunzel and Eugene on their adventures in season 2, but in "The Brothers Hook", he leaves the group so he could join his brother as a dancer on his world tour. **Big Nose (Jeffrey Tambor) is a big-nosed thug that is a romantic of the thugs. **Shorty (Paul F. Tompkins) is a short, old, and crazy thug. **Vladimir (Charles Halford) is a thug in a bull-horned helmet that is the strongest of the thugs. He was previously voiced by Richard Kiel in the movie. **Attila Buckethead (Steven Blum) is a thug in a full metal helmet whose passion is baking. He becomes Monty's assistant in "One Angry Princess". He was previously voiced by Byron Howard in the movie. **Hook Hand (Brad Garrett) is the hook-handed brother of Hook Foot, who he left in charge of the Snuggly Duckling pub while he went on a world tour as a pianist. He first appeared in "The Brothers Hook". *Uncle Monty (Richard Kind) is an elderly shopkeeper in Corona who has personal issues with Rapunzel. *Nigel (Peter MacNicol) is King Frederic's adviser. *Xavier (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) is a blacksmith who appears to be well-versed in Corona's history. *Lance Strongbow (James Monroe Iglehart) is Eugene's old childhood friend and former partner-in-crime from his younger thieving days. His real name is revealed to be Arnwaldo Schnitz. He first appears in "The Return of Strongbow". *Quirin (Jonathan Banks) is Varian's disapproving father, currently encased in golden crystals as an offshoot of the mysterious stone spikes ravaging Corona. In season two, parts of Quirin's past and the meaning of the mark on the back of his hand were revealed, along with him being freed from the amber in season three after Rapunzel returns to Corona and regains his son's friendship. *Angry (Vivian Vencer) is an angry young thief. *Red (Ruby Jay) is a quiet young red haired thief. *Ruth (Danielle Brooks) is a bitter ghost who first appears in "The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth". She's able to pass on to the afterlife with Rapunzel and the Snuggly Duckling gang's participation in one of her lost melodies. *Old Lady Crowley (Pat Carroll) is a grumpy old lady known to never smile. Eugene calls her "Scowley Crowley". *Willow (Jane Krakowski) is Queen Arianna's estranged younger sister who arrives unexpectedly on Arianna's birthday. As a birthday present, she gives Arianna a small creature with a green rattle that she must have at all times lest it reproduce asexually and go on a rampage. *Feldspar (Zachery Levi) is the local cobbler of Corona. Levi does an impression of comedian Ed Wynn for the character. *Adira (Kelly Hu) is a mysterious yet fierce warrior from the Dark Kingdom. Adira believes deeply in the legend of the Sun Drop and wishes to reunite it with the Moonstone, which is why she left the Brotherhood so she could search for it. When she found the Sun drop through Rapunzel, Adira began to secretly set her on the path that would prepare her for when it is time for Rapunzel to face her destiny. *Vex (Britt Robertson) is a young orphan girl that started out as a con artist and the owner of a small weapon stall called "Knives & Such", until Vardaros's legendry sheriff returned and made her his deputy. *Fidella is Cassandra's horse, that sometimes serves as Rapunzel's horse when riding alongside Maximus, who has been hinted to have a crush on her. *Owl is Cassandra's pet bird and scout. *Ruddiger is Varian's pet raccoon and only companion after Quirin was trapped in a crystal-like amber and with the rest of the Old Corona villagers abandoning the black rock-covered village. Despite the path that his owner's anger was blatantly leading him down, Ruddiger chose to remain by Varian's side. *Vigor is a psychic fortune telling monkey owned by Madame Canardist. In "Lost and Found" it was revealed that Lord Demanitus' spirit emerged within Vigor. *Madame Canardist (Carol Kane) is Vigor's keeper and agent. *Lord Demanitus (Timothy Dalton) is an ancient engineer and inventor, where some of his creations were merged with magic, of ancient Corona. He is also the one that researched the legend of the Sundrop and Moonstone, two elements created by a mysterious cosmic event that are longed destined to be reunited, with his three former pupils before they betrayed him and summoned his old nemesis, Zhan Tiri. Villains *Mother Gothel (Donna Murphy) is the deceased adoptive mother of Rapunzel who abducted her as an infant due to her golden hair's unique healing abilities, which she then hoarded for herself to sustain her youth and beauty. She aged into dust at the end of the original movie. She is first seen in a nightmare of Rapunzel's shortly after her 70-feet golden hair mysteriously grew back and gained new mystical abilities. Gothel claimed that she had "risen from the dead" and that it was time for Rapunzel to return to her tower where she would be "safe and secure." Rapunzel references her for it comes to people, as well as their actions, that remind her of Gothel. At the beginning of season three, it was revealed that Gothel is Cassandra's mother who had abandoned her after she kidnaped Rapunzel. *The Stabbington Brothers (Ron Pearlman) are the former partners-in-crime of Eugene, whom he had betrayed in his thieving days as Flynn Rider. They had worked with Mother Gothel to get Rapunzel back in order to get revenge. They first appeared in "Cassandra v. Eugene". *Andrew (Dean Winters), who's true name is Hubert, is mysterious visitor from out of town who forms a relationship with Cassandra. In truth he is a descendent and member of a group, the Separatists of Saporia, that want to destroy Corona, he planned to steal an ancient journal for the separates by using Cassandra, who was on to him from the start. *Anthony (Gideon Emery), nicknamed the "Weasel", is a subordinate of the Baron. *Lady Caine (Laura Benanti) is the main antagonist of ''Tangled: Before Ever After''. She returns in "Max's Enemy". *Mrs. Sugarby (Ellen Greene), true name Sugracha the Eternel, is an evil spirit that serves the wicked warlord Zhan Tiri. When she brock free from her prison and disguised herself as an elderly art teacher, she used her students to unwillingly paint five identical paintings of the same tree for a spell, that would have freed her master. *The Baron (Lance Henriksen) is an enemy of Eugene's and the antagonist of "Beyond the Corona Walls". He has a pet venomous Kai spider. *Stalyan (Yvonne Strahovski) is the Baron's daughter and Eugene's former girlfriend. When Eugene is arrested for his past crime of stealing the Eye of Pincosta, and because Stalyan was the one that helped him steal to it, Rapunzel asks Stalyan to her help in retrieving and return of the diamond for Eugene's release, not long after Stalyan double-crossed Rapunzel she has a change of heart and begins to acceptance Eugene and Rapunzel's love for each other. *Mother (Kathy Najimy) is, like her husband, a mysterious woman who can become a bird by drinking tea from a magical teapot. That she and Father use to build up their bird collection out of the people they trick into drinking from it, with the unkept promise of turning them down. *Father (Christian Borle) is, like his wife, a mysterious man who can become a bird by drinking tea from a magical teapot. That he and Mother use to build up their bird collection out of the people they trick into drinking from it, with the unkept promise of turning them down. *Hector (Kim Coates) is villainous warrior and the most dangerous and sadistic member of the Brotherhood, a group who have sworn to keep all away from The Dark Kingdom, and is the antagonist of "Rapunzel and the Great Tree". *Matthews (Gavin Creel), also known as Tromus, is the keeper of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow and another evil spirit that serves the wicked warlord Zhan Tiri. *Zhan Tiri is a demonic, evil warlock who is the archnemesis of Lord Demanitus. He is mentioned a few times whenever parts of his and Demanitus' past are revealed. Former Villains *Varian (Jeremy Jordan) is a clumsy, but smart, young alchemist. He tries to help Rapunzel discover the secrets of her newly regrown hair. He later serves as the main antagonist for the second part of the first season. When Rapunzel, initially unable to help him free his father from crystal encasement due to the winter storm threatening Corona, he seeks revenge on her and Corona. In the first episode of season three, after Rapunzel and her friends return to Corona, Varian redeems himself and becomes Rapunzel's friend again. *King Edmund (Bruce Campbell) is the last known Dark King of the Dark Kingdom, and the long-lost father of Eugene. Episodes Television Film (2017) Shorts (2017) Season One (2017-2018) Season Two: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2018-2019) Season Three (2019) Int. Ship Names *Cassandra/Varian - Vassandra/Cassarian/Variassandra *Cassandra/Lance - Lancandra/Lancassandra/Cassance *Rapunzel/Eugene/Cassandra - Cassgeneunzel/Casseugunzel *Lance/Varian - Variance *Adria/Lance - Landira/Ladira/Adirance *Vex/Varian - Vexian *Maximus/Fidella - Maxidella/Maxella/Fidellaximus Images Tangled_Before_Ever_After.jpg Tangled - Cast.png Before_Ever_After_novel.jpg|Book cover for Before Ever After Tangled_The_Series_art.jpeg Tangled_Season_One.jpg|Season One Rapunzel's_Tangled_Adventure_Season_2_Poster.png|Season Two Rapunzel's_Tangled_Adventure_Season_3_Poster.jpg|Season Three Tangled_Season_One_Opening.jpg|Season One opening page, in Rapunzel's journal Tangled_Season_Two_Opening.jpg|Season Two opening page, in Rapunzel's journal Tangled_Season_Three_Opening.jpg|Season Three opening page, in Rapunzel's journal Category:Tangled Category:TV Shows